Second Chances
by vmvf2000
Summary: REPOST. "So no, Zelena. I won't kill you. Instead I'm gonna give you what I got. I'm gonna give you a second chance" After the little talk with Regina in the Sheriff's Station, Zelena decides to grab the second chance, and that way, Rumple doesn't kill her, altering everyone's fates without noticing. Sister-y bond, outlaw queen fluffiness and swan queen friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**REPOST, SECOND VERSION OF THE FANFIC**

**Author's note: Hello everyone, and welcome to my first fanfic ever, haha. My goal with this one is to give Zelena a chance, because on the show unfortunately she didn't have one. So it's canon up until that scene on the sheriff's office, where Zelena is talking to Regina after being arrested. Hope you'll enjoy it, any mistakes are mine, as I don't have a beta, aaand English isn't my first language. The rating is only to be safe, so rated T. Any trigger warnings should be here on the author's note if needed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Once Upon a Time. **_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chances<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>"Not long ago, I was a lot like you. I wanted to kill someone who wronged me. And I failed. Had I killed Snow White I wouldn't be in this world, I wouldn't be with this people and I wouldn't have my son, Henry. So no, Zelena. I won't kill you. Instead I'm gonna give you what I got. I'm gonna give you a second chance."<p>

"What if I don't want it?" Zelena's response was automatic. She knew, deep there, that she should take the second chance. But, to be certain, only to be sure that her little sister wasn't simply trying to play with her mind and feelings, Zelena decides to be petulant, her mechanism of defense speaking louder than her heart.

"That would be a mistake, dear. Take it. Use it. Evil isn't born, it's made. And so it's good." Regina spoke in a soft tone, standing up from the chair she was on. "If I were you, I'd consider creating a new destiny." She leaned on the cell bars and continued, now in a threatening tone, "Because if you don't, I'll be right there to take your heart and crush it. Now, if you'll excuse me," Looking at the pendant, she finished her speech, "I should put this somewhere safe."

Maybe Zelena could be a better person, even be a family with Regina. It wouldn't be easy, but it appeared to be her only option. So, before her sister left or Zelena could regret, the redhead called the brunette, trying not to seem so desperate, but her voice sounded small.

"Wait!"

"Yes, dear?" Regina stayed with her back to Zelena, the door knob already in a tight hold, "I don't have all day, so if that's all you've got to say,** –**"

"I**– **I want it. I want this new destiny. This place is actually really cold and I don't think I would be able to survive being alo**–**. _Freezing_," The former Wicked Witch mentally scolded herself for the slip, "Survive without freezing at night."

Regina smirked and gracefully as ever turned around, leaving the grip on the door knob, and her gaze fell on her sister.

Zelena had her head on her knees, ashamed of her earlier confession. Of course, she remembers what happens when she's vulnerable. People take advantage. _They trick you to believe they care, but then step on you at the first opportunity._

Debating internally with her feelings, just like Zelena, Regina thought if she was really, really going to do what she was about to do. Before regrets, she flicked her wrist twice, first to teleport the pendant to a box inside her family mausoleum **– **it would be a risk to continue holding it, considering the next thing **–** and the second to bring herself inside of the cell, sitting next to the older woman.

Zelena didn't notice it, but when she felt an unsure hand on her hair she jumped slightly, getting up quickly and cornering herself to the wall. Her body was tense and she was ready for the worst, especially when Regina slowly got up, with a perfectly arched eyebrow, amused.

"Gave up on the 'second chance' offer so soon, sis? Decided to finish what Rumple didn't, might I add, because of you in the first place?" Zelena was preoccupied to say the least, but decided not to show it, yet.

The brunette frowned, confused, but then rolled her eyes. Leave it to Zelena to the drama and to pretend everything's fine.

"Are you done with the drama?" Regina said dryly. "Because I'd like to ask you something. I'll know if you're being honest or not. What do you prefer? Being here, in this prison cell, or at my house? Let me warn you, you won't be allowed to leave."

"…"

"I've already stated to you that I don't have all the time in the world, so if you could answer me anytime soon, I'd be grateful."

"I prefer being at your house." Zelena mumbled, more interested in the bricks on the wall than the person right in front of her, for a moment. But then, she locked her blue eyes at the brown ones staring intently at her and, with some difficulty, she spoke honestly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome… Now, come with me. I'll let the Sheriff know I bailed you out of here. After all, I'm still the mayor, oddly enough."

Not waiting to see if she was followed, Regina promptly left the cell and made her way out of the Sheriff's Station. Zelena, a little bewildered, lingered inside for a few seconds before having to pick up her pace to keep up with the fast click of heels.

* * *

><p><strong>Some of you may have read the first version of this story. I've decided to change the course of things, especially because when I read this again, after some time, I saw that some stuff wasn't right or Regina and Zelena weren't in charactertheir relationship improved too quickly.**

**This is just a short introduction for what's about to come, I've almost finished the second chapter. See you all soon, thank you for reading it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Once Upon a Time**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chances<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Precautions, Dinner and Talk<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Not waiting to see if she was followed, Regina promptly left the cell and made her way out of the Sheriff's Station. Zelena, a little bewildered, lingered inside for a few seconds before having to pick up her pace to keep up with the fast click of heels.<em>

Once outside, Regina recalled it wouldn't be so wise to let Zelena wandering at the street, she could be hurt.

The brunette would never tell the former Wicked Witch that she was worried for her safety.

"I'll have to take us home faster than by walking." Thinking quickly of an excuse, she added, "I couldn't afford to let my reputation be ruined by some idiot like those dwarfs who can't keep their mouths shut."

She didn't wait for a reply; instead, she flicked her wrist to teleport her and Zelena to the mansion's foyer. Then, she picked up her cellphone from her pocket and sent a text to Emma informing about the new predicament:

**Regina Mills: **Zelena will be staying at my house from now on. Hope it isn't a problem. Oh, I'll place a protection spell outside, only Henry and Robin will be allowed to pass for the time being.

**Emma Swan: **No problem, makes it easier not having to watch out for her here, actually. I was thinking, tomorrow, after the party for the baby, we could arrange a schedule concerning Henry…?

**Regina Mills: **That's perfect. Until tomorrow, Sheriff.

Shoving her cellphone back in her pocket, not wanting to leave Zelena waiting anymore, she asked, "I'm going to make dinner, do you like lasagna?"

"I haven't had the time to try." The former Wicked Witch spoke in an annoyed tone.

Regina, not picking up on the tone, replied, "Well, today you will. But first, I'll place a protection spell around the house, just for precaution. I won't forgive as easily as the last time the mob that was at my garden." Regina scoffed.

Opening the door, she focused on the spell and made a circular motion with her arms outstretched. Soon enough, a barrier was formed around the mansion.

Getting back inside, she noticed the redhead was with her hands closed in tight fists and trying to control her breathing. Regina could sense anger rolling off her sister in waves. Maybe because of the magic Zelena couldn't use, or the fact that she would be practically under house arrest, the brunette wasn't sure.

"Now, if you could accompany me to the kitchen." The former Evil Queen said instead, not wanting to create a fight so soon.

* * *

><p>Making dinner was a quiet affair. They only spoke to each other when extremely necessary, as Zelena was invited to help preparing the lasagna. While Regina took care of the meat, her sister was instructed how to make the tomato sauce. To finish it, the brunette added her famous-not-so-secret ingredient: red pepper flakes. When the lasagna was placed in the oven, the silence became unbearable, as the two sisters didn't have anything to stay occupied with.<p>

Regina decided to make small talk.

And Regina doesn't exactly know how to make small talk, so...

When you don't have something to say, talk about the last time you've prepared lasagna, which...

"…was when I was invited to a welcome back party in the other curse. Resuming everything, I wasn't really wanted there by everyone, but that was a... good time? Before things got worse, considering Cora had arrived in town. Someday I can tell you about it and her, if you want." Regina suggested, leaning with her back on the counter.

This recalled her the last time she talked about her mother, and it had been with Snow of all people, not a while ago. They had reached Cora's ghost to know about Zelena's abandonment. And now, Regina was speaking with the person which they wanted to know about in the first place.

"I'd like that." Zelena replied, making the brunette snap out of her thoughts and focus on the present.

"So… Besides your failed attempt at revenge, what do you think about Storybrooke so far?"

Zelena narrowed her eyes, while Regina smirked, and answered the question. "It's… different. The food's definitely better, and there's all this technology as well. It's quite impressive."

Regina gave a hum of acknowledgement and checked the timer to see if staring at it would make it go faster. Things were getting pretty awkward, really quick.

"Make yourself comfortable," The brunette nodded to the chair in the island, "I'll set the table, dinner's almost ready."

_Almost_ wasn't the correct word.

Starting to get ready was more accurate.

But she couldn't handle anymore; they still needed to talk about everything that happened, and it definitely wasn't the right time.

They still had to wait sometime after Regina had finished setting the table, but decided instead to drink red wine and stay quiet, thinking about what to say to each other when they finally had the serious conversation. Soon enough, the lasagna was ready and the sisters went together to the dining room. After serving themselves, the only sound was of cutlery tapping into plates, but not for too long.

"The… lasagna could've been worse." Zelena teased while dabbing her lips with a napkin and then taking a sip of red wine.

Regina flashed a fake smile, thanked the amazing compliment she'd just won and then resumed her eating. The redhead raised her eyebrows, clearly impressed.

Her sister hadn't even come with a retort.

The pair didn't even notice it, but for an outsider, it was clear they were, in fact, sisters. They might've been raised apart; regardless, their impeccable table manners and perfect posture were almost the same. Finishing dinner, both took their dishes to the kitchen and while Zelena washed, Regina dried them.

Fifteen minutes later, they were at Regina's study with another glass of red wine.

"Regina, we need to talk."

"Indeed we do," The former Evil Queen answered, moving her body slightly so she was facing her sister.

"I want to start saying that I'm…" Zelena had to force the apology out of her throat, "Sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain I may have caused to you and everyone else."

Regina was taken aback. Her sister apologized so easily! The former Evil Queen had taken a while to finally realize she had done wrong. But Zelena, apparently, already did realize all by herself.

"Oh, I definitely wasn't expecting that," Regina looked to her sister and said, in a soft tone. "But I think it's great you've, at least, apologized. Well, I want to say I'm sorry too for anything I might have done to hurt you or your feelings, Zelena. I wish for you to have your own chance at happiness, as I'm finally having mine."

That brought tears to the redhead's eyes. She tried to blink them away, to no avail. Zelena sniffed and dropped her head. Bringing her hands to her face, to block Regina from seeing anything else, she failed to hold back a sob when the brunette put a hand on the former Wicked Witch's bicep and softly said it was okay.

_No matter how you feel on the inside, Zelena, remember to always put on a good face._ She'd heard her 'father' say that to her more times than she could count and it was one of the few good things he'd taught her. Thinking about that, she got up quickly, with her back facing Regina and spoke in a harsh tone, hoping to push Regina away for enough time to compose herself, "No, it's not okay, it never is!"

"I was saying it was okay to cry. No, what you've done wasn't okay, of course I know that," Regina suddenly got angry, getting up and making her way around Zelena so they were face to face, "You've almost killed a lot of people, including _my son_ might I add, and I should despise you for that. But I don't, you know why Zelena?" She waited until her sister finally looked her in the eye, imperceptibly shaking her head, "Because we're similar than you think. All I ever wanted was happiness. And finally, after all this time, I got it. Let me tell you, revenge doesn't accomplish anything, I've learnt it the hard way. Also, I hadn't realized before, but thanks to the curse I finally have Henry back. Thanks, some way or another, to you."

Zelena stopped holding back tears after Regina spoke the harsh truth to her. What she wasn't expecting was the brunette to use her thumbs to clean her cheeks from the flow of tears to then wrap her arms around Zelena's torso. It was awkward, since both weren't used to it, and the redhead stiffened at first. Despite that, she managed to return the hug, burying her face to continue crying silently, comforted by her sister. Soon, the corner of the sisters' mouths turned up, they couldn't imagine this was truly happening.

The hug ended as soon as it began.

However, it was enough for Regina and Zelena.

"Well, I think is time we call it a night, don't you think?" Regina rhetorically asked, and continued, "Let's take these to the kitchen," she raised the wine glass in her hand, "and go upstairs, I'll show you the guest bedroom you'll be staying."

The guest bedroom was amazing. Better than anywhere Zelena had ever spent her time in. It had a queen size bed, a big closet, a comber and even a bathroom connected to it!

"I'm sorry the sheets are slightly wrinkled, had I known you'd be staying here, I would've organized everything and–"

"It's perfectly fine, sis. You've doing enough just by letting me stay here, really."

"Oh, okay. I'll grab a pajama to lend you, just a sec." The brunette left and returned as quickly as her legs would let her. The good thing was that the guest bedroom was two doors away from the master bedroom. Regina handed her a toothbrush and silk pajamas, (which, the latter, Zelena discovered not sometime after, were the softest thing she had ever worn), and then reminded her sister that anything she needed, she would gladly give.

"Good night, Zelena." Regina softly said, leaving.

"Good night."

Putting the pajamas, Zelena undid her tousled bun. She went to the bathroom (a beautiful one, by the way), turned on the lights and took in her disheveled appearance: messed makeup combined with the trace of tears. She washed her face, then brushed her teeth.

Back in the bedroom, Zelena literally threw herself in the bed, as the day had finally taken its toll on her, and covered herself with the sheets. _They aren't wrinkled_, Zelena scoffed. _They are perfect. _

For the first time in many, many years, sleep came to the sisters extremely quickly, assured that everything was, finally, getting better for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Okay, hope you've enjoyed the update, don't forget to leave a review, please! Did you see the new episode, 4x11? I won't put spoilers here, but I'll do say I really love it, amazing!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: In this chapter, I've decided to follow through some stuff from the other version of this fanfic. On that note, I can't left out a warning for a bit of bad language, physical aggression/violence and I don't know if it really is, but some of you don't like and its to say I've warned, so I'm telling you there's a bit of self-harm, although not the way you think. It's like, moved by rage Zelena punches something. I don't want to give details, so if you want, read it. **

**Now, I'll stop here 'cause this is too big already!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, just borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chances<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Sometimes, things get out of control<strong>

* * *

><p>Zelena was in her cell, sitting in her cot and leaning on the wall. She had her back to anyone who'd come in. When the redhead heard the Sheriff Station's door opening, and then the sound of steps, she frowned, because she had just seen her sister, it was her again? Either way, she didn't turn, instead, said uninterested, with a fake smile gracing her lips, "Regina. I didn't expect you back so soon."<p>

"I don't imagine you expected me at all, dearie."

Turning her neck a bit, she scoffed when she saw the imp, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Rumple quipped.

"You can't kill me, Rumple. I saw Regina take your dagger." Zelena wasn't worried in the slightest.

"She gave it to Belle."

"And she wants me dead?" The redhead found that hard to believe.

"No, of course not." He was too smug for her liking.

"Well, then, you'll have to do what she wishes. If she has the dagger, you have no choice."

"Yes. _If_ she has the dagger. But she doesn't," Rumple took the dagger from behind his back, gazing at it, while Zelena got up, now getting worried. "She only thinks she does," He continued, "You see, um, my father taught me something… The only useful thing he passed on. A bit of sleight of hand called 'follow the lady.' Belle has a fake," Showing to her the dagger, he finished, "This, however, is quite real."

Rumple disappeared for a second and in the other was inside Zelena's cell.

"Wait. Wait! I'm powerless now," She moved backwards a bit, "R-Regina's got my pendant. My magic's gone. I can't hurt anyone!" Zelena was almost hyperventilating, "I can't," She gasped, "Why?"

"Because I promised my son his death would be avenged." Zelena's bottom lip started trembling, and she looked warily at the dagger, "And Rumplestiltskin, never breaks a deal."

Then, he pushed his arm holding the dagger forward, successfully stabbing her stomach, while Zelena gasped for air, pressing her hands there. But then, before he could remove it, she heard a voice and the next thing the woman knew she was waking up.

* * *

><p>Regina had woken up after hearing whimpers and screams. Frowning, she looked at the alarm clock, 2 am. Getting up, she put her robe and in a mother instinct bolted to Henry's room. Finding it empty, she realized the sound was coming from the guest bedroom. When she got there, the brunette was shocked to find Zelena tossing and turning, begging to someone to leave her alone and stop.<p>

Trying not to think about what it meant, Regina ran to her sister's side and silently called, "Zelena."

When that didn't seem to work in the slightest, she gently shook the redhead's shoulder and said louder, "Zelena!"

She still didn't wake up, only continued whimpering, so Regina threw caution to the wind and grabbed her sister's shoulders and shook her more forcefully, obtaining result immediately.

Zelena shot up in bed, covered in sweat, and the sheets all wrapped around her legs. Kicking them off, her hands went to her stomach and a gut-wrenching sob left her mouth, tears streaming freely along her face. The nightmare was too real; she could almost feel like he was there and the excruciating pain she had felt.

"Zelena, what happened dear?" The former queen asked in a tone of pure concern, noticing her sister wasn't even blinking.

"It," Zelena stammered, still gasping with tears rolling down her cheeks, blinked a few times to regain posture and replied, "It was j-just a nightmare. I-I'm sorry for waking you up. You can leave now."

"Oh, just a nightmare? You were screaming, for god's sake."

"It doesn't matter anymore, thank you for waking me up, but I no longer require your assistance."

Regina scoffed, although she decided not to dwell on it anymore, and left. Zelena took some deep breaths to steady her rapidly beating heart, but it didn't work. She tried to be silent, burying her face in the pillow to muffle her sobs. Anyway, Regina heard everything and was only able to sleep after Zelena cried herself to the same.

Around 4 am, Regina woke up by the same motive as before. She didn't even pick her robe this time, only got up and made her way towards Zelena's bedroom. There, finding her sister crying again, the brunette decided not to wake her up, because she knew the former Wicked Witch would push her away again. Not thinking about consequences, Regina lay down next to Zelena's shaking body and pulled her for a hug.

Not long after, the sisters were sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p>In the morning, as Zelena opened her eyes, it took a while to decipher where she was, but as memory came back, the fear too.<p>

_That was a pretty bad nightmare…_

She decided not to think about it for the time being, especially after her nostrils were filled with the smell of pancakes. Yawning, she looked at the nightstand and found a note with a perfect handwriting, obviously from Regina.

_Good morning, dear. I left to see Robin and then I'm going with him to Snow's baby party, soon I'll be back. There are some clothes I chose from my wardrobe for you folded in the guest bathroom (you've already used my clothes one time, so I figured, why not?), and breakfast downstairs. Sorry if it is cold, didn't know what time you'd get up. Anything, just call me; the number is in the other side of this note. See you soon, Regina._

She was supposed to be happy and glad that her sister had the trouble of bringing clothes and making breakfast for her, but all she could think of was of the party.

Regina left her, all alone.

Maybe she was being selfish, but couldn't bring herself to care. The brunette had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, friends and family. Regina had been forgiven for everything she'd done, including to Snow White. The former Wicked Witch could feel the envy pumping through her veins. The envy came from her sister being happy, maybe?

Her enviousness actually didn't need to exist this time, but old habits die hard.

Zelena went practically fuming to the bathroom. First, she used it for her necessities, but when the woman was washing her hands, she looked at the mirror and had to do a double take. She gasped and touched her neck, where green was already beginning to form.

Considering that when she first came to Storybrooke she wasn't green – and it had been a relief then – maybe getting this much angriness and enviousness through her body as she had in Oz and the Enchanted Forest was the last straw. On top of it, she wasn't using the necklace anymore.

Letting rage bubble up the surface and without thinking clearly, Zelena forced her fist to meet the mirror, as she was disgusted with herself and her ugliness. The mirror shattered into a million pieces, while she screamed in pain, noticing her hand was bleeding a lot and had several shards of glass cutting through her skin.

Shaking her head vigorously, still angry, she moved back and bolted from the bathroom. Holding her right hand that was already swollen, tears welled up in her eyes. Finally, a single thought crossed her mind.

_What do I do now? She'll put me back in jail, for sure. Well, I'll make my time here worth it. She doesn't deserve the things she has._

* * *

><p>Regina woke up early, as she always did, and tried to get off of the hug without waking up Zelena. It wouldn't do for her sister to find her there; especially after letting clear the brunette wasn't wanted last night.<p>

She wrote a note and then went to her bedroom to take a shower and get dressed. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that everything was finally working out for her.

Regina had already planned her date with Robin: they would go to her office and sit by the fireplace, since it was really cold. Yes, they were going to have a date at her office, because with Zelena at the house things probably would get awkward. Either way, she was excited.

After taking a shower, she put a black dress that hugged her all in the right places, a leather blazer and a maroon scarf.

When the brunette got there, she discovered the office was already opened, somehow. Just for precaution, she called a fireball to her palm and went inside. Robin had heard the noise and soon saw his girlfriend (they were dating, right?) with that fire. Raising his arms in mock-surrender, he had an apologetic smile in his features.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, Regina. I just wanted to make a surprise."

And indeed it was. Regina closed her hand in a fist to extinguish the fireball and looked in awe at the man standing next to the fireplace, where he had set a picnic cloth with a picnic basket, too. She didn't think twice, running straight at him to give him a peck on the cheek.

"You're beautiful, Regina." The brunette blushed slightly and thanked him, while Robin gently grabbed her right hand, and guided her to sit at the couch behind the picnic stuff. Once upon a time she'd been a queen and those words had meant nothing for her. But now, hearing the person the brunette had grown to care deeply say it, she knew it was sincere.

Soon they were enjoying good wine and each other's company.

Robin lifted his wine glass to toast with her, "To the return of your heart." When both drank a little and put the glasses down, he asked, "So, how does it feel?"

Regina briefly thought about Zelena's fault regarding her heart, but brushed it aside and replied, "Stronger than ever." The woman said with a happy smile.

Suddenly, he was capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. For a second, the brunette didn't return it, slightly caught by surprise. Nevertheless, when she did return it, she placed her palm on his cheek, trying to show how much she cared for the man. After one more peck, they slowly parted, and by that point, Regina had tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" Robin was a little worried.

To assure him she was alright, Regina let her thumb caress his cheek and gave Robin a small upturn of her lips. Then, the woman answered, although her voice broke in the end, "I just never thought I'd have this." The brunette shook her head slightly and laughed in pure joy.

"After I lost my wife, I felt like that for a long time. Her death was my fault." Robin spoke in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry." And she truly was.

"I would have walked through hell to be with my Marian again. But when I finally admitted to myself that she was gone and that she was never coming back, I had to let that guilt go."

"My first love, Daniel, was killed because of me. Because he loved me." Regina had never admitted that to anyone, had never let herself vulnerable anymore before Robin.

"And that's why you never wanted to open yourself up again." He concluded.

She nodded, "Tinker Bell told me it was possible; I could love again. And she led me to this tavern, to a man whom she said I was destined to be with," Getting lost in the past, she continued, "I never saw his face. But…" Getting his hand with her own, she used her other to push back his sleeve and touched the ink, "I did see his tattoo."

"It was me?"

She grinned, "Yes. I was just too scared to approach you."

He chuckled, impressed. "Well, maybe… Things work out when they're supposed to. Maybe it's all about timing." Regina looked at him with so much emotion in her brown orbs, beaming.

Regina was finally realizing that she could be happy, after all. She could be happy alongside this kind gentleman, Henry and maybe… Maybe even Zelena. It made her smile falter a bit thinking about her sister. The brunette had to tell Robin about what happened, because she needed him to support her in her decision.

Seeing that his girlfriend had suddenly stopped smiling and looked lost, he touched her cheek with his thumb, "Care to share your thoughts? What's the matter?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking about Zelena… I… I let her out of jail and–"

"You did what!?" Immediately Regina flinched at the tone he used. "I mean, I can't find a way to understand why you did it. Regina, look at me."

The brunette, who was looking anywhere but him so she wouldn't meet the concerned blue eyes in front of her, swallowed hard. She wasn't ready for a discussion Regina continued looking down, Robin sighed and gently took hold of her chin, "If you really want to give her a chance, than I won't stop you, because Zelena is probably the closest thing to family for you now," The woman could already hear the 'but', "But you have to understand that I don't trust her, therefore, my son isn't getting anywhere near her for the time being."

"That's fair. Oh, one more thing, I've put a protection spell around my house, to prevent people trying anything funny when they find out about Zelena not being at the cell. Anyway, you, Roland and Henry are the only ones besides me and Zelena who can pass through."

"Okay, Regina. Now that that's settled, why don't we finish our picnic and then go to the baby's party?" Both smiled and did just that.

* * *

><p>Regina was wary to what would happen now as she recalled the last moments of the party. The brunette picked up her pace slightly to arrive sooner to the mansion.<p>

_They had been drinking and laughing over silly jokes, being with friends and family, thinking this could finally mean an end to the constant fights. A glance to what awaited them in a happy ending._

"_So, I would like to know the name of the baby," Emma had asked._

"_Right, that…" _David is so annoying_. "Ready?"_

_Regina had seen Snow give him a nod and a small smile, while Charming talked louder so the rest of the guests could hear, "Excuse me, if I could have everyone's attention just for a moment," When people stopped what they were doing, focusing on him, David continued, "This coronation ceremony is something we've looked forward to for a long time. The arrival of our new son," he glances towards the latter, with a loving expression in his eyes, "It's been the cause of great joy for our family. And we hope we can share in it as we name him for a hero. Someone who… Saved every one of us, we loved and… he loved back." _

_Charming had given Snow the cue for her to finish, "People of Storybrooke, it is our great joy, to introduce you to our son, Prince Neal."_

_Regina had widened her eyes and had almost chocked on the wine she was drinking, but quickly recovered and clapped her hands like everyone else. From whom Neal had saved everyone? That's right, Zelena. After that, the brunette came up with the excuse she had to go because tomorrow she'd get back in her office to work and was getting late._

And now, here she was, almost home by foot in the streets of Storybrooke at night. Regina mentally thanked Robin and Emma for not telling anyone about Zelena not being at her cell anymore. Although, she had her suspicions that Rumple already knew, probably because a spell as big as a protection spell always calls attention of other magic beings.

Soon enough, she was passing through the gate of her mansion, and walking up the path to the porch. Picking up the keys from her pocket, Regina hesitated on opening the door, a little concerned of how she would find her house once she got inside.

Shrugging, she opened the door and closed it, not bothering on locking it, since they had the protection spell. Taking off her blazer to put it in the hanger, she called for her sister. Regina didn't receive a response, so she imagined Zelena was asleep, regarding the time. The former queen looked around. And that's when she noticed broken porcelain, decorations and glass all scattered around the floor. Her jaw dropped. Growling in pure frustration, the brunette ran as fast as she could up the stairs, furious at herself for trusting Zelena.

Entering the guest bedroom, Regina shouted her sister's name again, "ZELENA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" and still didn't receive a response. That's when she saw it, the shrunken form of her sister sitting on the floor, the mirror shattered into pieces and the blood in it.

Zelena lifted her head from her knees and glared at her sister, but forgot a simple detail.

She was green.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the little cliffhanger, the chapter was really big already, don't you think? (This is my biggest work ever) Oh, hope you don't mind I used some dialogues from the episodes (like 3x20 or 3x21). Don't forget to leave reviews!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'm so grateful for the reviews and follows and everything, thank you! As I replied to a Guest, I've already put the notice on chapter 1 saying that this fanfic is a repost, okay? **

**There's some swearing in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Once Upon a Time and its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chances<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Druken words are sober thoughts<strong>

* * *

><p>"Finally arrived to kick me out, little sis?" The former Wicked Witch's words were slightly slurred. Regina noticed she was drunk, if the empty whisky bottle sitting next to her sister or the glassy eyes were any indication. The brunette crouched down to Zelena's level and asked in a tone usually only reserved to Henry, "Zelena, why do you think that? Why do you think I'd 'kick you out', as you said?"<p>

"You left me alone and I got angry, reeeally angry. I was so angry and jealous that I broke some of your things, and now _you're_ angry and you're going to kick me out," The woman seemed to have figured something out, "But not if I hide! Yes, I have to hide." Zelena giggled. She flicked her wrist and remembered she didn't have magic. Oops!

Suddenly, before Regina could fully understand what the redhead was doing, the same got up and shoved her sister, making her lose her balance and fall to the ground.

Next thing Regina knew, Zelena was running out the door, but not before almost falling face plant on the floor.

The former queen was amused. Apparently, her sister while drunk had a childlike behavior. Looking at her clock, she sighed. _'I can't believe I'm going to play hide and seek with my sister at eleven pm.' _Come to think of it, for the both of them it was always difficult to have carefree moments. Regina might not want to admit, but she missed having those, especially with Henry.

Getting up from the ground, Regina called out Zelena's name for the tenth time that day, obviously receiving no response. Leaving the guest bedroom, the brunette pursed her lips, now disliking the idea of having to search for Zelena. That's when she heard, the sound of crying coming from downstairs.

There, she found the former Wicked Witch on her hands and knees, vomiting on the floor and sobbing. Dropping to her own knees, Regina moved her hands in soothing circles around Zelena's back as she trembled.

When it was over, the redhead would've fallen on a pool of puke if it wasn't for Regina's strength and reflexes, who picked her sister up as she drifted to unconsciousness. Then, picking her up bridal style, the brunette cast a simple spell that made Zelena lighter than a feather. Getting her to the guest bedroom without much effort, Regina carried her to the bed and laid her there while she ran a bath after flicking her wrist to fix the ex-broken mirror.

After the water was warm and ready, Regina returned to Zelena and patted her cheek with the hopes she'd wake up.

No such luck.

But then, Regina shouted, "Zelena!" And she got result, because her sister jumped with fright, "Wha-. R'gina? What're you doin'?"

"I'm sorry, I had to wake you up. I ran a bath for you, do you need any help?"

Zelena opened her mouth but no words came out. Suddenly remembering her green skin, she looked down and mumbled something unintelligible under her breath. "What did you say?"

"I don't want you to look at me right now."

The brunette's hand found Zelena's chin to force her to look to her eyes again, "And why is that, dear?" Regina had some idea of the answer, as her sister _was_, actually, a complete mess, with vomit on her clothes and tousled hair, wrinkled pajamas. To finish, a bloodied hand, which Regina couldn't do anything about it yet, considering Zelena was instable and could, probably would, explode at any moment.

"Green." Zelena pursed her lips.

The brunette hadn't even thought about it. Letting her hand fall from the chin, she stuttered, "Oh, um, I…" With the hesitation, Zelena didn't understand it as Regina being in two minds, only as trying not to hurt her feelings. She immediately tensed and got up, still slightly giddy because of the alcohol in her system.

"Ha, I knew it," Zelena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest defiantly as she got agitated. Regina too got up and looked straight into the redhead's blue orbs and sighed, refraining herself from interrupting. "The green is fucking horrible!" Zelena punctuated each word with a shove at Regina's chest, as the latter didn't even fight back and let herself end up with her back pressed to the wall.

"It wasn't supposed to work here in Storybrooke! One of the good things about here was that my body wasn't green. I was still the _wicked witch_," She spat furiously at her sister, who could smell the alcohol and, unfortunately, vomit in Zelena's breath due to the proximity, "But I had already accepted that. Now, being green _again_ is _your_ fault. I can't believe that for a moment I trusted you and let you see my vulnerable side just so you could leave me alone like everyone else _ALWAYS_ does!" At this point, the woman was yelling, but had unshed tears in her eyes. "To make matters worse, you leave me a message telling me you're going to a party, _Snow's_ baby party nonetheless! You still have _everything_ and I didn't get anything I wanted at any point of my life! I-. This, this is soooo unfair…" Zelena ended in whining, finally letting those tears fall.

Together with the childlike behavior, Regina thought sadly, her sister drunk also had immense anger to cover the truth of her words. The brunette couldn't even argue, she had wronged her big time, yes, and not only here and now but at the Enchanted Forest.

Hell, both of them had screwed up several times.

"I don't know what to say to you, Zelena. I know it'll take some time for both of us to trust each other fully, but I'll start saying I'm sorry and that I want to put our past behind us. Especially because I have the chance to know my sister and I can't waste that… I'm so sorry for leaving you alone, I really, really am," Regina spoke while pleading with her eyes for forgiveness. "You can have anything you want if you fight for it. Don't take the easiest path; choose the one who'll take time and constant work to continue following it. I tried, more times than I can count, to do bad things to get Henry, and I can assure you that I didn't accomplish anything."

Placing her head on Regina's chest, Zelena gripped the jacket in fists like it was the only thing keeping her from falling and silently cried. The brunette put her hand on her sister's hair and petted it, not caring about Zelena's obvious untidiness at the moment.

They stood there without saying anything for what seemed like hours and then Regina tried to come up with a quick solution, whispering softly, "I think I'm able to remove the green, can I try?" Zelena only nodded, with her face still buried in the brunette's chest and warmth it was providing her. "Can I look at you now?" With that the redhead hesitated. "If I don't look at you, I won't be able to remove it. And it's not ugly, Zelena. It's a part of you, you shouldn't feel ashamed. I'm sorry for insulting it before; I didn't mean it, at all."

Zelena unhurriedly let go of her sister and took some steps back, but looked down, not meeting her sister's eyes. She suddenly seemed small and shy, fidgeting and shifting from foot to foot.

Slowly passing her hand in front of Zelena's body, Regina concentrated and could feel the magic in her fingers. In no time, the green was fading away to give place to her normal color skin. When it was done, the brunette flicked her wrist and made a small hand mirror appear in her right hand, and then handled it to her sister.

Zelena looked in awe at her own reflection, thoroughly analyzing her face. Instantly after, she threw her arms around Regina, wrapping her in a tight embrace. It was delivered with a smile on her face, which the brunette soon after returned.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I'll do my best, I _promise_. Please forgive me, please… I was so stupid!" Zelena was giggling again and having one of those happy moments, thing she hasn't experienced in a long time.

"I know you probably don't feel anything right now because of the alcohol, but you do have an injured hand, Zelena. I'll fix it, although we'll have to work on those anger issues, we don't want you to hurt yourself anymore, do we?"

The redhead shook her head excitedly with wide eyes. The childlike behavior was back, and Regina had to admit, it was quite adorable.

The brunette flicked her wrist and in a purple smoke her spell book appeared. She passed through the pages until she found what she needed. Grasping her sister's hand in hers, Regina began the healing spell after studying it from the book. Almost immediately, white light shot through her palms and engulfed the hand, completely healing it. Regina was really impressed by her work, as was Zelena, who let her know with a whispered "Wooooow!" Now with light magic, it isn't difficult to heal someone, on the contrary of dark magic, because it usually involves dark thoughts and it takes a lot of effort.

"Now, I'll rewarm the water for you while you remove the pajamas and then I'll help you to wash your hair, how does that sound?"

"Okay."

Regina, after reheating the water, heard Zelena groaning. Frowning, she got to the bedroom to find her sister with her hands in her stomach and getting green again – but this time of nausea. Quickly getting the former Wicked Witch to the bathroom, she lifted the toilet lid and let her empty the alcohol from her system. After she finished, Regina removed the clothes for her, as Zelena hadn't managed to do, whilst looking to the side to give her sister some privacy.

Sensing her sister was still a little dizzy, she carried the redhead to the bathtub and put bubbles so she didn't have to fully wash Zelena's body and then grasped the shampoo, thoroughly washing the hair, all the while Zelena didn't make a single sound. When Regina carefully rinsed the beautiful hair, she noticed her sister was trying hard to not fall asleep. Rolling up her sleeves, she removed the bathtub drain and then caught a fluffy white towel from the cabinet.

"Zelena, can you help me and get up so I can wrap you in this towel and then we'll proceed to take a much needed rest?" Yawning, she nodded.

With the help of magic, sooner than expected both were in pajamas and preparing to get some sleep. Regina then remembered she had to get a cup of water and aspirin and let her sister know she'd be right back with it.

Walking down the stairs, wincing as she saw the broken stuff again, Regina got to the kitchen and found the breakfast untouched on the counter and made a note to herself that first thing in the morning she'd give Zelena something to eat urgently.

Not long after, Regina was back at the guest bedroom and found Zelena fast asleep. Without the always present scowl or tears in her beautiful face, her sister looked peaceful, the brunette thought with a small smile.

Not wanting to leave Zelena alone with fear she'd freak out coming the morning, the brunette got under the covers and turned the nightstand lamp off, leaving a good amount of space between the two of them. But then, the former Wicked Witch did something unexpected: she turned her body, lay her head on Regina's shoulder and put an arm around the brunette's waist.

Regina went stiff for a few second, with wide eyes. After some time, she embraced her sister back and both revealed in the sensation of warmth. They had never had a sister to do that, and now that they did, it had no words to describe it.

"Thank you, Regina. G'night." If the younger woman wasn't so close, she wouldn't have heard it.

"You're welcome, dear. Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>Any errors let me know, I'm posting this at midnight, haha. Also, I have no idea if drunk people can act like this, as I've never drunk, but I don't care.<strong>

**Merry Christmas guys! (a little late)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time nor its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chances<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Please, understand this<strong>

* * *

><p>The morning of the next day passed quickly, but not before Zelena had woken up with a massive headache and nausea and then had an enlightening conversation with Regina. The sun shining through the window hadn't helped at all.<p>

Other than that, the former Wicked Witch had used her sister as a pillow, apparently. But, the problem was… At first, she hadn't remembered it was Regina. In fact, she hadn't remembered almost anything from the other day after breaking the mirror and then some other stuff downstairs (although she hadn't even thought twice about doing it).

However, she did remember drinking an entire bottle of whisky she had found. Oh well. It definitely had something to do with the feeling of a truck that had passed over her three times. That was the first time Zelena allowed herself to be so careless to get a hangover.

Disoriented, she abruptly removed herself from the body to then sigh in relief when she realized it was her sister. Zelena pursed her lips, frowning at Regina's grunt of utter displeasure. The confusion was quick, though, because the nauseated feeling made itself known again, and she walked in a straight beeline to the bathroom.

Regina would kill her when she woke up, Zelena briefly thought.

Surprisingly, she didn't.

When Regina had heard groaning, in her sleepy state she rouse from the bed and was bewildered for a little moment, but then yawned and went quickly to Zelena's side, moving her hand in soothing circles across her back. The brunette had sensed, at first, how tense the former Wicked Witch had become, although then she visibly relaxed as Regina held her hair while she heaved in the toilet.

They stayed like that for a while, and as Zelena rested her head on the toilet seat, exhausted, Regina flushed the toilet and gave a helping hand so the redhead could get up. Offering a toothbrush got Regina a mumbled thank you as she left the bathroom to wait at the edge of the bed.

Zelena was surprised to find her sis there and decided to ask exactly that to Regina.

"Well, I need you to listening to me carefully," The brunette had a serious expression displaying in her features while she handed Zelena the glass of water and the aspirin from the nightstand, "I've noticed you haven't eaten since, I don't know, probably the day before yesterday, considering everything that happened. I know for a fact that you didn't touch the breakfast I made for you, only drank my entire bottle of whisky after getting jealous _again_ with me! I won't say I wasn't wrong at leaving you here alone, but please, could you refrain yourself from destroying my decorations every time something doesn't work in your favor? Is that so much to ask?"

She didn't wait for a response, immediately continuing her ranting, "I'm worried, Zelena. I'm worried because you shouldn't drink that much, now you've got a pretty bad hangover and you still need to eat. We have to work your anger and jealously issues; otherwise I'll be wary on leaving you here alone again! I also had to fix your hand, after you had the great idea of smashing it against the mirror, for god's sake!"

Zelena had the decency of looking sheepish. "I'll work on it…" She mumbled. The redhead mentally kicked herself, when had she ever given satisfaction to others?

"Damn you will!" Regina scoffed and took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "Seriously though, I think, if you're up to, we can arrange meetings with Dr. Hopper, the town's shrink, but that's just an idea." She grasped her sister's hand briefly. "Now, how about a brunch to compensate yesterday and then we can decide what to do next?"

Zelena nodded, blushing as her stomach grumbled and then followed her sister downstairs.

"Wow, I did quite the damage… I'm. I'm sorry, sis." She said, looking around.

"Don't worry about it," Regina said as she flicked her wrist and slowly but successfully everything started mending itself together until not a single thing was out of place, "There. Just promise me you won't do it again, I won't be as forgiving."

"I promise." Zelena mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"You rolled your eyes, didn't you?" Even with her sister following closely behind her, as they arrive the kitchen the brunette could feel the roll, so she turned around and narrowed her brown orbs.

"No, of course not," The former Wicked Witch scoffed, with mirth visible in her eyes, "Why'd you think that?"

* * *

><p>After a deliciously prepared and eaten brunch, made by the two sisters, (yes, because Zelena cooks just as well as Regina, apparently), both settled down on the couch, content on just lying down for a few moments.<p>

"So…" Regina started, "I had talked with Emma so that we could make a schedule concerning Henry after the party, but that didn't happen, unfortunately. I'll call her now and do that… Oh, Henry probably won't want to come, since you scared him-." The brunette seemed to finally realize what she'd said and stopped, wide eyed, "I'm sorry, Zelena, it wasn't supposed to mean like that…"

"You have nothing to apologize for. Well, um, I won't stop you, sis." Zelena was clearly upset, if the slightly slumped shoulders and sad blue eyes served as indication, but schooled her features instantly after.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>30 minutes had passed and no Regina. She could still hear the muffled conversation and some parts, like 'Henry wants to be here too' 'Zelena won't be a problem if he wants to be here', but refrained herself from getting up only to listen up more carefully at the door.<p>

When she got up, however, was to look around more thoroughly. Some days ago she was here, touching these decorations and making threats and rude comments and, basically, fighting with her sister just to distract her long enough so Rumple could steal Regina's heart.

The dagger the brunette had thrown before Zelena left was still craved on the painting.

Zelena flinched thinking about that. The hurtful things both of them had said to each other… Also, she'd almost succeeded on killing everyone with her plan and now she was here, at her 'alleged enemy's' mansion, finally glimpsing what a good life was like.

Things would've been a lot easier if she'd just… _talked_ with her sister back at the Enchanted Forest. Oh well, Regina had said it was because of her they were back at Storybrooke, so… She shrugged. She wouldn't trade the technology and showers and flushable toilets now.

The redhead pulled the dagger from the frame and briefly touched the hole it left to the painting, but then looked at the object in her hand.

Finally, she could hear 'see you soon' and silence, which meant Regina was returning. At a moment of panic, so her sister wouldn't think less of her for inspecting stuff again, tried to put back the dagger to the painting, but failed and somehow it started falling. The dagger fell to the floor (almost cutting her foot in the process) and the clinking sound echoed through the house as she took hold of the painting. _Pretty good, Zelena._

"Great, so-what are you doing?" The brunette frowned at her sister, who jumped, red-handed, and with her fright released the surprisingly heavy object and winced as it dropped glass decorations with it and it all pooled at her feet, and she just stared at it, feeling her eyes water unwanted.

"Zelena!" With her back turned to Regina, she started silently crying. What was it with her and her emotions lately? The redhead waited for the scolding that never came as Regina only approached to take Zelena's hand to remove her from the glass. "Sis, why are you crying?"

"I'll… I'll leave now. You'll need to take down the protecting spell, though. I'm sorry."

"What're you talking about? What makes you think I'd put you in danger like that? Sit on the couch while I clean this, please."

"Well, I did destroy your things again, didn't I? You said 'I won't be as forgiving' the next time this happened, so I thought…"

"You were supposed to leave." Regina finished for her as she flicked her wrist and everything went back to its original place, except the dagger, which she took in her hand and deposited it in its rightful place.

"Yes, I'm becoming a burden to you, Regina." Zelena answered with a resolute tone.

This didn't look anything like the Wicked Witch Regina had encountered many times. Was this how she was before letting the jealously consume her?

Besides, the brunette was having none of it. "Well dear, you do live here now, so I won't stop you from looking around… What's mine is yours. You don't remember, but yesterday I said to you I have the chance to get to know you, and I won't waste that. It's true, Zelena," At the surprised look she got, the brunette's heart clenched painfully at her chest. Was it the first time her sister had all she wanted so easily? Making a mental note to give more things to Zelena, she changed the subject. "I talked to Emma, and Henry."

Zelena gave a hum of acknowledgement for Regina to continue, who knelt down and healed a foot first, and then the other, removing the shards of glass, too, "One week he stays here, the other at the Charming's, Thanksgiving and Christmas and similar holidays we'll have dinners all together as a family with everyone. Anyway... Henry wants to come here later on, he misses me so much, as I miss him, obviously. Is that okay with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>A little cliffhanger for you, haha. Don't forget to review, guys. They make my day.<strong>

**Happy New Year, everyone! (a little late, I know, but)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for the lack of update. I'm still trying to manage everything at the same time, you know? Vacation and videos and other stuff getting in the way. By the way, if you visit my profile, you can find the link for my Once Upon a Time videos. I'd really like if you guys watched it. Anyway, a short chapter this time, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chances<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - The meeting<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Zelena gave a hum of acknowledgement for Regina to continue, who knelt down and healed a foot first, and then the other. "One week he stays here, the other at the Charming's, Thanksgiving and Christmas and similar holidays we'll have dinners all together as a family with everyone. Anyway, Henry wants to come here later on, he misses me so much, as I miss him, obviously. Is that okay with you?"<em>

Okay with her? It was hard enough having to behave around her sister to guarantee she was welcome in the house. Having to control herself around Henry would be a completely different story.

The former Wicked Witch looked at Regina like she'd grown another head. Bewildered, she opened her mouth but no sound came out. The former queen would trust her around the boy? _She's crazy, absolutely crazy_, Zelena thought as she shook her head.

"I can't believe it… You'd really trust me around Henry, after everything that's happened?" Zelena was surprised.

"I would. We'll only get somewhere if we start trusting each other, won't we? And Henry said on the phone he wants to forgive you, Zelena. I can't deny him from doing that…" Her lips curved slightly upwards. "He'll stay here for a week starting today; I changed the protection spell around the house so it allows Emma to pass through too. Next week, he'll be back at school."

"Okay… I don't have any of my clothes right now, as I'm trapped," Zelena closed her hands in fists and took a deep breath. "Sorry, it's just that, sometimes… Not that I don't like it here, this house costs more than anything I've had in my entire life, but I miss my things. Could we visit my home by any chance?"

"First of all, there's nothing I can do about you being here. It's dangerous out there and you know it. Who knows if Rumple isn't plotting something? And the rest of the people are so idiot they'd probably try something." Regina scoffed. "About your clothes, we can figure that out during the week, how does that sound?"

Zelena only frowned and knew her bad mood was back. She briefly thought her sister wouldn't be so happy, but… _her problem, not mine._

* * *

><p>Choosing outfits was complicated and annoying and made Regina want to pull her hair out. That, because Zelena decided to act exactly like a petulant child while her mom shows every single type of wear and everything, I repeat, <em>everything <em>has a problem. And, obviously, Regina was the mother.

Everyone reaches their breaking point.

Including Regina.

"And this?"

"No way will I wear that, I don't want to be a mayor cosplay." From where Zelena knew what a cosplay was, that was unknown for Regina.

"Oh, you know what? Fuck you, Zelena!" Yes, she cursed. "Choose whatever you want, do a mess, _I don't care_. I'll put everything back with magic, something you don't have right now, _ha ha. _But hurry up, because it's been one hour and Henry's almost here," Regina was speaking through gritted teeth, how was it possible that her sister could make her want to huff from irritation? "Then, go take a shower and only talk to me when you stop acting like a spoiled child!"

After taking a white shirt, black slacks and shoes of the same color, Regina left stomping and slamming the door with force.

* * *

><p>Zelena widened her eyes, closed her mouth and looked with tear-filled eyes and a trembling bottom lip to the door.<p>

Taking the last outfit Regina had suggested, yes, the 'cosplay' one, which, actually, she had found it quite beautiful, (and would never admit it, but she adored looking like her sister), she sniffled and cleaned unwanted tears and then headed to Regina's bathroom and went to take her shower.

She had to use vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner and apple scented soap. _Why on earth would Regina have a vanilla shampoo? That's ironic. She's not vanilla in any way. On top of it I have to use red apple soap?_

_20 minutes later…_

Pinning her still wet hair in a loose bun, Zelena was getting more and more nervous. She did everything slowly so she could be as late as possible. She was hearing Regina's, Henry's and Emma's voices chatting downstairs, and not only she needed to make things right with the boy and with the blonde, (the latter, not now, Zelena wouldn't handle saying sorry to one more person today), now with the queen too, again.

* * *

><p>Regina took her shower in the guest bathroom, and while washing her locks with apple scented shampoo (not that she didn't like it, but she preferred her vanilla one) she had thought for a moment if she hadn't been too rude with Zelena. Well, she was acting like a bitch.<p>

After getting dressed, she combed her hair and how long it was already… With all the problems and curses and potions and everything else lately, Regina didn't have the time to even think about getting a hair-cut. However, maybe it was better this way. Of course, she would've to trim the ends, but with each passing day she seemed to look more and more like that girl who rode horses, spoke of true love freely and always had a braid present.

That made the smile she hadn't even realized that was on her face, to fall a bit. Anyway, Regina broke her own reverie, as Henry was to arrive at any second.

Soon enough, a knock could be heard. Putting a lock of hair behind her ear and resting her hands in the legs in a nervous act, Regina went downstairs and, letting a puff of air fall from her mouth, opened the door.

There was he, her little prince (not so little anymore), in the company of Emma. He hugged her tightly and the brunette responded in kind, but had to blink back tears. Both had missed each other, with no doubt. When the embrace ended, Emma put her hand in Henry's shoulder.

"Okay kid, here's your backpack. Have fun and don't be a pain in the ass, please," at the glare she received, from both Mills', Emma raised her hands in mock surrender. "Just kidding. Don't forget to call me at bedtime. I love you," the blond finished by ruffling his hair.

"Mom!" Henry feigned annoyance. "Of course I'll call you. Love you too, bye."

"Wow, so quick at dismissing me," she chuckled, seeing Henry get in the house and wait for Regina in the foyer. "Regina, any problem involving Zelena, any kind of problem, I'm still the sheriff."

"Like my magic won't work overnight," she scoffed. "Zelena is perfectly fine here with me, don't worry. Now, if you'll excuse me, our son is waiting for me. Goodbye, Miss Swan." Regina apparently had had enough.

"Alright, Regina, I won't retort this time, bye." Shaking her head, surprised with the sudden change of mood, Emma left.

Closing the door, Regina turned to Henry and couldn't help but hug him again with a grin, to which he mirrored her.

However, they separated a little when they heard footsteps going down the stairs. Turning in the direction of the sound, she noticed how much nervous Zelena seemed to be – and was. She was fidgeting and, when she finally got close enough, avoided looking them in the eye.

Zelena was never like this, she couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Henry decided to end with her suffering and the uncomfortable silence.

"Hi, Zelena!"

The speed in which her eyes met Henry's made Regina chuckle. For some reason, Zelena was not expecting this.

"Hello."

"Henry, why don't you put your backpack in your bedroom and then you can play some videogame? I know that the games aren't that new, but the Mario one you used to like is here, so-."

"It's great, mom. Really. But for now, I'll read my comic books." Smiling at her, Henry passed by Zelena and went for the stairs.

"No running, son! … And don't roll your eyes!"

"Okay, mom…"

When the boy disappeared from view upstairs, Regina turned to Zelena. The apology in the tip of her tongue, especially after noticing what she was wearing: her clothes. But, for Regina's surprise, her sister jumped at her and put her arms around the brunette's neck, locking her in a tight embrace, to which Regina returned without hesitation.

"Oh, why?"

"I'm sorry. So sorry, sis. Please forgive me."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, dear."

"No, no, everything's fine. I'm so sorry." It was obvious that the apology was not only to the situation of the clothes, but for everything else too.

"Zelena, we've already talked about the rest, it's forgiven, in the past. I'll always forgive you."

They didn't notice Henry looking at them from the second floor with a smile in his lips.

* * *

><p>The rest of the first day was the beginning of a change in Zelena's and Henry's relationship. The boy had passed the majority of the first two hours in his bedroom, reading some super-hero comic books. It was only when Regina told him she was starting dinner (spaghetti with tomato sauce and chicken) that he had an idea.<p>

So, before Zelena could start helping in the dinner prepare, Henry walked in the kitchen and asked her if she wanted to play videogame, "I. Hum… I can't-." At the look she received from Regina that almost demanded her to accept, she did. "But I can make an exception."

That way, Regina prepared dinner alone, while Henry led Zelena to the living room, where he gave her a Wii controller as soon as they settled down.

"Henry, I have no idea how to play this."

"It's easy, let's practice first…"

"I died again."

"Yeah, you don't turn into a bubble!" Henry was already laughing.

"Why on earth would I turn into a bubble?" Zelena was chuckling. "Besides, I think it's too suspect that this Mario guy has fire powers. From where did he learn magic?" She asked, serious this time.

With that, Henry guffawed and had to pause the game. She had a confused expression on her features. When he stopped laughing, the redhead decided to change the subject altogether.

"Henry, can we stop playing for a second?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I want to apologize," when Henry remained in silence, she continued. "For being so horrible when we first met. I did everything wrong… You don't have to accept it, I just want to say that I'm really sorry, Henry."

Henry wasn't the best in knowing if someone was lying, but, one of his mothers had, after all, the 'superpower' of lies. And by the sincerity in Zelena's eyes and voice, he knew she was telling the truth. And that's why, after a few moments simply staring at her, he said, "I forgive you, Zelena."

Those four words made her eyes sting with tears, however she blinked them away to not cry in front of the boy, "Why Henry? I cannot understand."

"Everyone deserves a second chance," he winked. "Now, let's play?"

"Of course, Henry."

* * *

><p><strong>To finish, I'd like to ask you: would you like if I'd answered your reviews? (those who aren't guests.) Please let me know, and please review! <strong>


End file.
